El Día Que La Lengua Traicionó
by nattgeo
Summary: Los rumores son proposiciones diseñadas para ser creídas, y que se transmiten de persona a persona, habitualmente de forma oral, sin que existan datos para comprobar su veracidad. "—¡¿Qué! —Grito Arnold/ —Sí —Dijo Pheobe / —¿Quien? —Preguntó Gloria /PUM hizo Gerald."
1. Dicen Por Ahí

_*Los **rumores** son proposiciones diseñadas para ser creídas, y que se transmiten de persona a persona, habitualmente de forma oral, sin que existan datos para comprobar su veracidad._

Era normal, y sí, es lo más normal del mundo, a muchos no les gusta, a otros realmente les desagrada, a otros no les importa, y hay otros, muchos otros, más de lo que se quiere admitir, a los que le gusta.

Una de ellas era Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, sí, así con todas las letras, porque ella se lo ganó, a través de valentía, y sí, con valentía, porque eso de andar por el mundo sin que te importe a quien pisoteas o los sentimientos de los demás, es de personas valientes, estúpidas, pero valientes. Rhonda es la persona a la que acudes si tienes dudas sobre lo que pasa en este salvaje mundo llamado preparatoria. Todos le tenían un nivel de respeto que muchas veces se confundía con miedo y hacía que te anduvieras con cuidado con ella.

Rhonda era la reina de los rumores, la reina del chismorreo preparatoriano que consume la vida de las chicas superficiales a las que les importa el "qué dirán", y por supuesto y por consecuencia, la pieza más importante que se movió para que los acontecimientos de ese día se llevaran a cabo.

Del otro lado de la escuela, en su parte menos popular, se encontraba una chica con cabello negro, mucho más tranquila pero mucho más inteligente que la antes mencionada. Se disponía a reunirse en secreto, cómo muchas otras veces, con su novio. Secreto es una palabra muy grande, porque en esa escuela no había muchos secretos reales, había "secretos" a voces, pero que por una u otra razón no se hablaba de ellos. Nada pasaba desapercibido para Rhonda Lloyd y esté era uno de los casos. Pero Lloyd guardaba silencio, llámenlo amistad, llámenlo desinterés, pero de su boca no se había escuchado nada sobre ese amorío.

Se reunían todos los viernes para esas citas secretas, para decirse cosas de novios y amarse para siempre, aunque solo hubieran pasado dos meses. Dicen que el amor nos hace más tontos y debe ser verdad porque Pheobe jamás espero que en ese instante la puerta del armario se abriera para descubrir a una Rhonda sorprendida. Se miraron los tres durante varios segundos que a su parecer pasaron como minutos, hasta que Pheobe reacciono y la jaló fuera de la vista de Gerald quien seguía estupefacto.

—Esto no es lo que parece Rhonda, déjame explicarte. —La miró con los ojos llenos de preocupación, conocía a Rhonda perfectamente y sabía que solo había dos opciones, la numero uno era sobornarla y rezar por qué lo que le va a ofrecer sea mejor que este chisme, o mentir esperando que le creyera, era desesperado, pero valía la pena intentarlo porque la primera opción no era posible.

—Pheobe querida, no hay nada que explicar. —y soltó esa sonrisa llena de satisfacción— Me retiro para que continúes con lo que estabas haciendo. —Con eso le guiño el ojo y se dio la vuelta, cuando el fuerte agarre de Pheobe la detuvo, lo cual le borró la sonrisa y la llenó de curiosidad.

—Rhonda, escúchame. No es lo que parece. —Se veía acorralada detrás de esa sonrisa malvada de Rhonda y empezaban a atragantársele las palabras en la garganta— Le estoy haciendo un favor a una amiga.

Esto se tornó interesante. Rhonda sabía perfectamente que era mentira, pero era demasiado jugoso para dejarlo pasar. De ninguna manera podía dejar pasar cualquier cosa que la reservada de Pheobe pudiera decirle. Esto estaba por ponerse divertido.

— ¿Y Helga que quería de Gerald? Porque todos sabemos que Helga es a la única que consideras amiga, además no veo por qué ella no puede pedírselo ella misma. ¿La gran y fuerte Helga no puede hablar con Gerald?

Esto hizo sudar a Pheobe, y ya sabía por dónde pintaba la cosa. Rhonda siempre estaba sedienta de chismes y por esa razón sabía que no lo dejaría pasar así porque sí. Pero ese maldito nerviosismo la estaba consumiendo viva.

—No, no podía decirlo ella, porque le daba mucha pena — _"_ ¡ _¿Qué?!"_

—Así que de daba mucha pena, Pheobe acaso estas insinuando que a Helga le gusta Gerald. —Eso era hilarante, no solo por el color pálido que tomo Pheobe en la cara, sino porque no había en la escuela dos personas que se soportaran menos que Helga y Gerald. —Oh Pheobe, eso es magnífico, dile a Helga que espero que su amor sea correspondido.

—¡¿El amor de Helga sea correspondido?! ¿Helga tiene la habilidad de sentir? —Preguntó Nadine saliendo del baño. Esto iba a ser feo, muy feo. —¿Escuchaste eso Lila? a Helga le gusta Gerald

—Por supuesto que tiene sentimientos Nadine, ya sospechábamos que alguien le gustaba… ahora sabemos quién. —Nada era cierto, sabía que prácticamente puso esas palabras en la boca de Pheobe, y el que ella se quedara pasmada ayudaba mucho. No quería ser así con Pheobe, ella mantenía sus asuntos fuera de los suyos, pero Helga era otra cosa. Helga se la debía, oh sí que se la debía y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para cobrarla. —Vámonos chicas, aún tenemos cosas que hacer, chao chao Pheobe.

Era el fin. _Su_ fin. Solo veía como todas a su alrededor se esparcían y empezaba a pensar cómo podría comenzar su testamento. Tenía que hablar con Helga a la de ya.

Mientras tanto, una muy cansada y mojada Helga Pataki caminaba a su lugar para tomar una de sus clases. No estaba de humor, el entrenamiento había sido duro, el entrenador les dijo que si querían competir en las finales tenían que ponerse a practicar cómo si no hubiera un mañana. Así que de malas y recién bañada, iba a enfrentar su destino sin saber lo que le deparaba.

Pudo sentirlo, como el aire frio que rosa las mejillas a primera hora de la mañana, así se sentía el silencio sepulcral en que acaba de entrar. Era extraño porque todos la miraban expectantes y con el miedo característico en sus ojos al verla. Caminó a su lugar y al tomar asiento todos comenzaron a murmurar y a voltear a verla de reojo. Debía estar soñando, o muy muy cansada, porque nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a hacer lo que cree que están haciendo. Cómo su única fuente de información se acercó a Gerald. Esos murmureos comenzaban a irritarla.

—Shssst shssst

—No me "shssst shssstees" ¿Qué quieres Pataki?

—¿Estas en esos días del mes o qué te pasa Johanssen?

—¿Me puedes decir a qué se debe tu honorable falta de indiferencia hacia mi persona?

— ¡Qué propio, que bárbaro! Dejaré pasar tus cambios de humor si me dices a que se debe tanto cuchicheo

—Helga GERALDINE Pataki interesada en un chisme. Pensé que nunca vería el día.

—Y jamás verás nada más si vuelves a llamarme por mi segundo nombre, _ahora_ dime que es lo que está pasando antes de que pierda la paciencia.

—Ya, ya… No lo sé, desde que entraron están así. ¿Tú no sabes nada más verdad? —Había un tinte de nerviosismo en su voz, pero Helga lo pasó por alto.

—Si supiera algo, no tendría razón para dirigirte la palabra genio. Ahora cómo no tienes nada que decirme aléjate de mí, me vas a pegar las pulgas.

—Muy madura Pataki.

Al momento en el que Helga regresó a su lugar notaron como todos estaban mirándolos fijamente, está muy cansada, muy muy cansada y estaba dudando en dejarlo pasar o no, cuando por fin iba a decir algo entró el profesor y tomó su lugar. Pasaron cinco minutos de clases cuando se vio interrumpida.

—Profesor, puedo hablar con Helga Pataki, es muy muy urgente, si no fuera así de urgente yo…

—Sí, cómo digas, Pataki, la buscan. —Hay personas que nacen para ser maestros… otros no tanto.

Al salir, se veía que la cosa no pintaba bien, Pheobe estaba pálida y le sudaban las manos _"ew"_ , pero lo más curioso era esa mirada culpable que no podía ocultar. En sus diecisiete años de vida jamás había mirado a su mejor amiga lucir tan culpable.

—Pheobe, hermana ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?

—No, no me siento bien, acompáñame, tenemos que hablar.

—"Tenemos que hablar" ¿No vas a terminar conmigo cierto?

No hizo falta un intento para ahogar su risa por su chiste malísimo, la mirada de Pheobe lo dijo todo, así que lo intentó de nuevo.

—Cielos, sí vas a terminar conmigo. ¿"¿No eres tú, soy yo"?

—Helga —Primera advertencia.

—Voy a cambiar… lo juro.

—Pataki... —Segunda advertencia.

—Quiero la mitad de nuestras propiedades, y visitar a los niños cuando quiera.

—Helga Geraldine Pataki, saca la cabeza de tu trasero y escúchame por primera vez en tu vida. —Quedó fuera.

Llegaron al baño de niñas y ahí Pheobe tomó aire para hablar. Sabía que esto no sería fácil, pero iba a intentarlo, moriría ahí mismo, y solo quería ver a Gerald una vez más antes de su inevitable muerte.

—Esparcí un rumor sobre ti. —Directo al grano.

—¿Qué tú qué? ¿Por qué? —Aún no había molestia, solo sorpresa, pero la cosa de podría fea.

—Bien, te lo explicaré, pero antes quiero que sepas que todo fue sin querer, y fui presa del pánico, tú sabes cómo soy y sabes bien qué-

—Pheobe, dilo _ya_. —Advertencia número uno.

—Esto va a ser difícil Helga, pero… soy novia de Gerald.

— ¡QUÉ!

—Llevamos dos meses.

— ¡DOS MESES!

—Y nos queremos mucho

— ¡Y SE QUIEREN MUCHO!

—Puedes dejar de repetir lo que estoy diciendo por favor —Suplicó —Esto es importante, te necesito aquí conmigo.

—Sheeez. Bien, primero, déjame salgo del shock inicial, bien, ahora explícame por qué _yo —_ énfasis— tu mejor amiga de toda la vida, no sabía que andabas con pelos necios.

—Nadie lo sabe Helga, mis padres no quieren que tenga novio porque este es el último año de preparatoria, el siguiente comenzaré con la universidad y no quieren que me distraiga, pero es que yo amo tanto a Gerald que no pudimos evitarlo.

—Criminal, no quiero saber los sucios detalles, bien. Acepto eso, sólo porque eres mi amiga, ahora explícame que tiene que ver todo eso con el rumor que empezaste sobre mí. Espera —Silencio, sí, Pheobe sabía que Helga podía ser muy suspicaz si se lo proponía y al parecer ya era hora de colgar los tenis— No lo hiciste, amiga, Pheobe, hermana… dime que no lo hiciste. —Y ahora el pánico se apoderó de ella.

—En serio, no tengo idea de cómo pasó, Rhonda estaba aquí y-

—¿Rhonda? Esa rata metiche tenía que estar detrás de todo esto. ¿En serio? ¿Yo y el inútil ese? Sin ofender Pheobe —Pheobe hizo una señal de que no le importó— ¿Por qué Pheobe? ¿Por qué la vida es así?

—Helga, necesito que no vayas a decir nada, por favor, nadie se puede enterar que Gerald y yo somos novios.

—Pheobe ¿En serio quieres que todos piensen que estoy enamorada de tu novio?

—No tengo otra opción, y tú tampoco. Las escuché decir que ya sospechan que te gusta alguien, y si no quieres que algún día se enteren que te gusta el helado, más vale que sigas la corriente.

—¿Qué? ¿Y ellas cómo saben eso? —Entre la espada y la pared es el dicho que define mejor a la sensación que tenía Helga en esos momentos.

—Rhonda tiene sus modos. En fin, ¿Qué prefieres? Que crean que Gerald es el que te gusta, o qué en verdad lo averigüen.

—Sobre mi cadáver Rhonda Lloyd va a enterarse de quien me gusta. Primero tengo que matarla.

—¿Qué? Helga… No.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, ya había partido y era hora de rezar por que Rhonda no sufriera mucho. Sólo un milagro podría salvarla. Un milagro llamado Arnold.

Casualmente, Arnold y Rhonda estaban sentados juntos hablando de su próximo proyecto escolar cuando una Helga colérica se detiene en seco. Este no es su día, primero el entrenamiento, luego el rumor, y para rematar su adorado cabeza de balón con la maldad en persona.

—Rhonda, ¿podemos hablar? —Si no hubiera hablado entre dientes a lo mejor disimulaba su disgusto, pero eso hasta Arnold lo pudo notar.

—¿Estas bien Helga? —Maldito bonachón preguntón.

—Sí Arnold, un minuto Rhonda, a solas.

—Estoy ocupada querida, en unos momentos más podría...

—¡Nada de podría! Ven para acá ahora. —Hasta Rhonda sabía que cuando Helga estaba de ese humor, era mejor seguirle la corriente, no podía regresar a la escuela con un ojo morado.

—¿Qué quieres Helga?

—Quiero que desaparezcas ese rumor, pero ya.

—No se va a poder

—¿Como que "no se va a poder"?

—Pues así, no quiero.

—No retes mi paciencia Rhonda

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes de arruinar mi última fiesta

—supéralo! ¿Quieres? Te lo digo por última vez, desmiente el rumor.

—No. Tienes dos opciones Helga, o aceptas el rumor calladita y esperando a que sólo desaparezca, o me veré obligada a intuir por qué Pheobe y Gerald estaban encerrados. Y mejor aún, si Gerald no es la persona que te gusta, lo buscaré hasta el fin del mundo y lo encontraré. Decide.

Las llamas del coraje estaban haciendo estragos en ella, sólo una bofetada, una bastaría para ponerla en su lugar, pero Pheobe, no podría hacerle eso a ella. Ha hecho mucho. Es una amiga incondicional y esta es su oportunidad de pagarlo.

—Bien... Me gusta el estúpido ese. —Soltó entre dientes.

— Lo siento querida, no escuche.

—¡ME GUSTA GERALD!

Todos escucharon, eso lo confirmaba, el rumor de la mañana resultó ser real y comprobado por la mismísima Helga

—¡¿Qué?! —Grito Arnold

—Sí —Dijo Pheobe

—¿Quien? —Preguntó Gloria

PUM hizo Gerald.

* * *

 _No me maten, sí, inicié una historia nueva sin terminar la otra, pero qué puedo decir, me pareció algo ligero, porque planeo hacer este fic ligero. A demas tengo la intencion de hacer otro fic mucho más doloroso pero esa es otra historia, literalmente. Espero que esto les guste, les mando muchos saluditos y mis millones de gracias por su apoyo. Ya sabes, nada me pertenece blah bleh blah_


	2. Celos de tus ojos

No estaba molesto, claro que no. Por supuesto que no estaba molesto. No tiene razones para molestarse ¿por qué le tendría que molestar?  
La acidez que sentía en el estómago seguramente eran ocasionadas por algo que comió. Sí, es eso, tiene que ser eso, porque él no estaba molesto. No. Para nada, pero sólo por si acaso iba a buscar a Gerald y pedirle explicaciones. Por algún motivo no lo encontraba y eso le ponía la cara caliente. Pero no estaba molesto, no, claro que no.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Gerald? — Preguntó Arnold, casi demasiado fuerte. Como queriendo y como que no.

Arnold es esta persona en la que puedes confiar y sabes que no te va a defraudar. Amigo de todos, inteligente, distraído... En fin, un diamante en bruto. No tan bruto, pero sí un poco bruto. Incapaz de ver lo obvio, pero de un gran corazón.

Todos sentían cariño por el en algún grado. Es una persona que se gana el corazón de otros sin siquiera intentarlo. Un bonachón. Un bonachón con buenas intenciones a él cual nadie con un poco de buen juicio quería hacer enojar.

Y es que aunque Arnold es un bonachón, también tiene su carácter, un carácter impulsivo y tosco que nadie más que Helga Pataki ha podido sacar a relucir. Y no es que le tengan miedo a ese lado de Arnold, pero es mejor guardar distancias.

Así que cuando escucharon a Arnold pedir indicaciones, no dudaron ni un segundo es buscar con la mirada a Gerald. Alguien tomó el valor de hablar y esperar lo mejor.

— Se desmayó y lo llevaron a enfermería. —Dijo Stinky, empezando a sudar frío.

Arnold lo miró. Miro sus ojos y se acercó a él. En ningún momento suavizó la mirada, cuando llegó frente a Stinky se dignó a hablar.

— ¿Quien se lo llevó? — Preguntó muy por lo bajo, esperando que la respuesta a esa pregunta no fuera lo que él temía.

— Se lo llevaron entre Pheobe, Eugene, y... — No sabía por qué razón tenía miedo de decirte su nombre, cómo si muy en el fondo supiera que eso era justamente lo que Arnold no quería escuchar. — los acompañó la señorita Helga.

Todo se paralizó, alrededor empezaron a voltear las caras fingiendo que no escuchaban, y por Dios que realmente no querían escuchar. Arnold volteo a la salida y corrió hacia ella.

Por otro lado, Pheobe y Helga estaban teniendo la plática del siglo. Pheobe contándole todos los detalles de su relación y Helga escuchando atentamente. Ambas sabían lo que acababan de hacer, pero también sabían que era una buena causa. Ahora solo tenían que explicarle a Gerald lo que pasó y todo estaría en orden.

— ¿En serio Pheobe? ¿Crees que el cabeza de cepillo va a estar de acuerdo con esto? Despierta y huele el café hermana. —Levantó las manos por los aires para dar énfasis que su idea, a la que consideraba, muy en lo personal, muy mala, era además imposible. — Apenas nos soportamos y quieres que finja que estoy enamorada de él. De Gerald, Pheobe. Gerald. Pheobe. GERALD. ¡GERALD!

Pheobe suspiro, estaba muy consciente sobre el repudio de Gerald y Helga, pero estaba segura de que si la quieren aunque sea un poco lo intentarían

— Sí Helga. GERALD. Gerald Johanssen. Por favor, no seas dramática, no es como si tuvieras que besarlo. —Pheobe sonrió para sí. Es obvio que nunca obligaría a un beso entre ellos, pero la actitud que estaba tomando Helga sobre esto la hacía reír bastante.

Helga palideció. — Con permiso Pheobe, creo que necesito ir al baño a vomitar tantito. — Al ver a Pheobe reír, se relajó un poco. — Vamos a buscar a Geraldo para salir de esto lo más rápido posible. Por cierto, que buen ejemplar te conseguiste eh phebs, se desmaya por cualquier cosa.

Pheobe sólo ignoró el comentario y regresaron a enfermería. Al llegar Pheobe preguntó por Gerald, pero enfermera dijo que en cuanto despertó salió corriendo de ahí. Esto hacía preocupar a Pheobe. Sabía que Gerald no tomaría bien la noticia, pero no sabía que huiría despavorido, ahora sólo quedaba encontrarlo.

Al salir de acercó a Helga y le dijo: — No está.

Con cansancio en su voz Helga se limitó a respirar profundamente antes de hablar — ¿Entonces dónde está?

— No sé

— Pheobe, ¡Es tu novio y no sabes dónde está!

— Shhhhh, ¡Helga, por favor! Y antes de que entres en modo de pánico. Te aviso que ahí viene Rhonda.

Con su mirada soberbia, llegó Rhonda y séquito a la enfermería, realmente no tenía una razón más que molestar a Helga.

— Ay, me conmueves Helga. — Fingió secarse las lágrimas — De verdad debes quererlo para estar aquí velando por él. Que buena amiga eres Pheobe, acompañando a Helga en estos momentos.

Pheobe rodó los ojos y se excusó — Helga, voy a ir a buscar a... Ya sabes, ese asunto que te conté, luego nos vemos, hasta luego Rhonda. —Dio media vuelta y se fue, tenía que encontrar a Gerald rápido.

— De todas las cosas bajas que has hecho hasta ahora Rhonda, ésta es la peor. ¿Qué te hizo la pobre Pheobe?

— Esto no es por Pheobe, Helga, es por ti, Pheobe es sólo un efecto colateral. Espero y aprendas a no meterte conmigo.

— Te lo repito por última vez, yo no hice lo que crees que hice. — Se acercó un poco a Rhonda y le susurró. — Dices que me odias porque según tú arruine tu estúpida fiesta, pero yo sé que realmente estás molesta por lo de..

— No voy a discutir contigo sobre ese tema. Eres muchas cosas... Pero jamás te consideré una mentirosa

— Claramente necesitas conocerme mejor pero sobre ese tema entiende que yo no...

De repente se vieron interrumpidas por unos gritos, unos gritos desesperados llamando a alguien.

— ¡HELGA!

En este momento sentía que ahora ella se iba a desmayar, sabía perfectamente de quién era la voz, y sabía que esto no terminaría bien, así que presa del pánico, se escondió en el locker más cercano implorando misericordia. Impactada por la escena, Rhonda se quedó quieta, mientras su séquito corría despavorido. Había tanta cosas confundiendola en este momento. Como el hecho de que Helga G. Pataki, el bully por excelencia, la creadora de su sufrimiento, se escondiera en un locker por temor. Y lo más impactante, un Arnold Shortman furioso gritando a los cuatro vientos.

—¡Rhonda! ¿Dónde está Helga? —Pregunto un poco muy brusco.

— Tranquilo Arnold...

— ¡Estoy tranquilo!

— Querido, no estás pero si para nada tranquilo. ¿Por qué estás molesto? ¿Que te hizo Helg?...

— ¡No estoy molesto! ¿Sabes o no sabes dónde está Helga? El día de hoy no tengo paciencia Rhonda.

Rhonda, ahora nerviosa, señaló con la cabeza hacia el locker donde estaba Helga— Se esconde de ti en el locker.

Con eso Arnold se acercó al locker y lo abrió para descubrir a Helga con los ojos muy abiertos y muy nerviosa. Se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro que era capaz de asustar hasta a Big Bob.

— Cabeza de balón. ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos? —Soltó tratando de aparentar serenidad. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo encontrarla encerrada en un locker.

— Te estaba buscando Pataki. — Fue lo único que dijo antes de tomarla del brazo y sacarla de ahí.

— ¡Nadie toca a Helga G. Pataki sin su permiso!

Al ver el encuentro, el nerviosismo de Rhonda creció aún más, así que corrió de ahí, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar oír la discusión.

— Tendrías la amabilidad de explicarme ¿Qué fue todo eso en la cafetería?

— ¡Tú no eres nadie para hablarme de esa manera Shortman!

— ¡No cambies el tema y contesta!

— ¡No tengo que darte explicaciones en primer lugar!

— ¡HELGA!

— ¡ARNOLD!

— ¡¿Por qué haces todo tan difícil?!

— YO NO SOY LA TROGLODITA QUE ESTÁ GRITANDO POR TODA LA ESCUELA COMO DEMENTE.

—¡¿Por qué siempre me insultas sin razón?!

— TU LLEGASTE GRITANDO MI NOMBRE COMO SI FUERAS UN CAVERNÍCOLA. APRENDE TU LUGAR MELENUDO.

— SOLO QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES Y LO ÚNICO QUE HACES ES HACERTE LA DIFÍCIL

— ¡PUES BOTELLITA DE JEREZ TODO LO QUE DIGAS SERÁ AL REVÉS!

— ¡Muy madura eh Helga!

— SOY ESPEJO Y ME REFLEJO.

— ¡Necesito explicaciones y lo único que haces es evadir el tema! No te conocía cobarde.

Y eso fue todo. Ahí se perdió la completa cordura de la conversación si es que alguna vez tuvo cordura. Nunca habían visto a Arnold tan enojado gritándole a nada más ni nada menos que Helga Pataki. Todos estaban buscando la nota de suicidio de Arnold que seguramente estaba perdida.

Aunque no entendían absolutamente nada, se escuchaba que era una discusión bastante fuerte. Rhonda estaba verdaderamente preocupada por Helga. Jamás había visto a Arnold en ese estado. Cuando menos se lo esperaba puede ver que pasa Pheobe y se detiene abruptamente. Voltea para todos lados y se acerca a Rhonda.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

— No lo sé Pheobe. No sé qué le hizo Helga a Arnold pero parece que va a matarla.

— ¡¿Y qué haces aquí parada?! Vamos a ayudarla.

— ¿Estas loca? Arnold está furioso.

— Entonces no quieres enfurecerme a mí. Vamos.

Y así las dos caminaron hasta donde estaban Arnold y Helga discutiendo. La escena era bastante sorprendente. La cara de Arnold estaba roja cual tomate, y se podía observar una vena pronunciada en su cuello, mientras Helga estaba alterada y gritando de igual manera pero con algo raro en la mirada. Con un poco de cautela Pheobe los interrumpió.

— ¡Arnold! No le hables así.

— ¡Yo le hablo como quiera!

— ¡A mi no me vas a hablar como quieras!

Con menos calma Pheobe se animó a hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué estás enojado?

— No estoy enojado. Para nada enojado. ¿Por qué habría de estar enojado? Si solo Helga acaba de admitir frente a todos que le gusta Gerald. ¡Estoy calmado! ¿Acaso no me ves calmado?

En lo que Pheobe distraía a Arnold, llegó Rhonda con refuerzos para deshacerse de Arnold. Hicieron falta dos mujeres y un equipo completo de fútbol americano para alejarlo de Helga, quien se limitaba sólo a observar detenidamente lo que estaba pasando. Cuando al fin Arnold se perdió de vista Pheobe volteo a verla y a pedir explicaciones.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué le hiciste ahora Helga?

Helga pareció meditarlo un poco y soltó el aire que parecía estar reteniendo desde hace mucho.

— Algo feo Pheobe. Muy feo y malo. Necesito que me hagas un favor, sé que Arnold va a seguir enojado y la verdad aún no puedo enfrentarlo. Necesito que me ayudes a evitarlo hasta el final del día escolar.

— No sé qué está pasando entre ustedes dos pero lo acepto.

—Gracias, ¿hablaste con el cabeza de cepillo?

Ahora Pheobe se puso pálida.

— Sobre eso... No lo encontré.

—Ese idiota, sin ofender Pheobe, pero sabía que era un inútil. De nuevo, sin ofender. Tenemos que encontrarlo, en verdad tenemos que.

— Tranquila Helga. Lo encontraremos, no te preocupes.

En otro rincón, no muy lejos de ahí, en un cuarto oscuro lleno de cubetas y cosas para limpiar, se encontraba Gerald. Espanto de muerte es poco para describir lo que sintió al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de la boca venenosa de Helga Pataki. No podía enfrentarla. No tenía el valor para verla y esperar lo peor. Así que aquí estaba, escondido en el armario del conserje, esperando que terminara el día para poder hablar con Pheobe.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de escuchar como la perilla de la puerta estaba girando lentamente, no tuvo casi nada de tiempo para ocultarse. Sólo se volteo y escuchó una voz grave.

— Un, dos, tres, por Gerald

* * *

 _Oh Dios mío, tarde meses en actualizar esto. Lo siento mucho. No tengo computadora y es horrible para escribir. En fin. Espero y esté largo capítulo les llene aunque sea un poquito. Muchas gracias por la aceptación y los buenos comentarios y todo. Gracias gracias gracias. un abrazo y un gracias por leer._


	3. Sacudir Choque Agitado

Acorralado. Estaba total y completamente acorralado. No había escapatoria. Estaba incado con los ojos cerrados esperando el golpe... El golpe... EL GOLPE. ¿No había golpe? Entonces no era Helga. Ahora que no sintió el golpe y tiene más tiempo de reflexionar es obvio que no era Helga. La voz que escuchó era grave. Y aunque a Helga Pataki le faltaba poco para desarrollar esa cualidad, esa voz provenía de alguien más. Se animó abrir los ojos y se tornó un poco irritado al ver quien era.

—¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí Curly?!

— LENGUAJE GERALD. — Protestó alterado, lo único que faltaba es que Gerald le hablara de esa manera— ¿Con esa boquita besas a tu mamá?

Por obvios motivo, Gerald decidió ignorar el comentario.

— Curly ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

— Te estaba buscando. Gané.

— ¿Qué se supone que ganaste?.

— Están jugando a las escondidas ¿no? Tú, Pheobe, Helga, y Arnold.

Gerald palideció, así que no sólo se estaba escondiendo, si no que realmente lo estaban buscando. Le daba miedo el motivo por el cual lo buscaba Helga. Le aterraba el motivo de Pheobe, tal vez quería terminar con él porque creía que tenía algo que ver con Helga... Y claro su amigo Arnold debe estar preocupado por él.

— No estamos jugando Curly... Es sólo que no quiero enfrentar al Helga.

— ¿Por qué?

Con sería incredulidad lo miro atónito —¡¿NO ESCUCHASTE LA BARBARIDAD QUE VOCIFERÓ PATAKI EN LA CAFETERÍA?! LE GUSTO. YOOOOO. YO LE GUSTO. Helga Pataki muere por mis huesitos y todavía preguntas "¿por qué?"

En un segundo Curly se echó a reír. Su risa maniática erizo cada centímetro de piel de Gerald. Ya no sabía que le asustaba más, si Helga o Curly.

— Creo que tú eres el único capaz de creer semejante declaración —dijo limpiándose lágrimas de los ojos — Bueno tú y Arnold. Que por cierto. Que valor de hablarle así a Helga eh. Yo jamás sería capaz de hablarle de tal forma, y mira que enfrente de la enfermería. Que bárbaro de veras.

— ¿En serio? ¿Pero que pasó o qué?

Y así fue como Gerald sucumbió inevitablemente ante la maldicion escolar.

— Pues fíjate, el rumor dice que estaban hablando Helga y Rhonda cuando de la nada este bruto llega y maltrata a Helga de la nada.

— Ay claro que no. Tú conoces a Arnold y sabes que él no es así.

— Yo también pensaba eso. Pero yo mismo escuché los gritos de ambos.

Gerald soltó un chillido de sorpresa ente lo que le estaba contando Curly.

— Bueno ¿Y qué pasó?

— Pues cuando llegó Arnold, todos al rededor se dieron a la fuga y empezaron a gritar. Creo que Arnold le gritaba algo de "Es que tú me debes" y Helga así de "Yo no te debo nada, todo te lo pagué" Como que se debían dinero.

— ¿Dinero? Pues sí es cierto que ellos se llevan mejor, pero tanto así como prestarse dinero no creo. A demás ya sabes el dicho "Dando y dando... Se despierta más temprano" o algo así.

— Pues sí. Y bueno luego de eso Helga le empezó a reclamar sobre una tarea de los trogloditas para una clase, supongo que Arnold no la terminó.

— ¿Tarea? Pero no llevan historia juntos.

— Tal vez era tarea de alguien más. Bueno después de esos gritos Helga le dijo "Es que tú nunca dejas la botella" así toda alterada, pues ya sabes cómo es cuando se pone histérica

— ¿La botella? ¿De agua o de qué? Porque Arnold no toma.

— Es que creo que Helga es ecologista, ya sabes anda en eso de la reciclada y cómo que le molestó que Arnold comprara botellas de plástico no biodegradables.

— Pero a ella qué le importa. A demás Arnold es muy consciente de ese tipo de cosas. Que Pataki no sea payasa.

— Eso mismo digo yo. Pero entonces sus gritos se hacían más intensos, en eso miré que pasaban Pheobe y Rhonda.

—¡¿Pheobe?! Ay no.

— Siiii. Llega Pheobe y le dice "Tú no le puedes hablar a Helga de esa manera" Que valiente Pheobe eh, llegar así de la nada y gritarle a Arnold en ese estado. De veras que senti bien no se cómo al ver a Arnold tan enojado oye. Y luego Arnold le grita...

— ¡No me digas que ese animal se atrevió a gritarle a Pheobe!

— Pues sí te digo, le dijo "Yo le hablo cómo a mi se me pegue mi regalada gana y qué no se qué" así todo furico.

Gerald estaba hirviendo de coraje. No se imaginó nunca el desastre que ocurriría ese día. Primero los sorprendieron a Pheobe y a él. Luego Helga G. Pataki confiesa su amor por él. Luego Arnold se vuelve loco. Luego Arnold empieza una pelea con Helga. Luego Arnold tiene el atrevimiento de gritarle a Pheobe y ahora Gerald iría a la cárcel por asesinar a su mejor amigo.

— Dime que Pheobe lo puso en lugar.

— Pues le gritó "a mi no hablas como quieras" y en eso llegó mi cachito de cielo —Ante lo cual Gerlad rodó los ojos — Junto con todo el equipo de fútbol americano y se lo llevaron a quien sabe donde. Iba gritando el nombre de Helga y pataleando al aire. Muy feo su caso.

— Tengo que hablar con él. — Y de repente lo inundó el miedo de nuevo —Mejor a la hora de la salida.

La actitud de Curly cambio drásticamente. Ahora en lugar de estar relajado y chismenado, estaba serio y preocupado. Tanto como lo puede ser Curly. Porque por Dios ¿Que tan serio y cuerdo puede ser Curly?

— Tarde o temprano vas a tener que enfrentar tus problemas hijo.

— No me digas hijo. Y yo sé que los voy a tener que enfrentar pero aún no.

— No sabes lo que está pasando afuera de este closet. No sabes si lo que te dije es sólo un rumor, o es verdad, o sólo la mitad es verdad. No sabes nada. Puede ser que Pheobe en verdad la este pasando mal y no tenga quien la apoye.

Gerald se puso nervioso no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que Pheobe estuviera mal. Tenía que pensar en sus sentimientos, a lo mejor lo necesitaba en estos momentos y él estaba perdiendo el tiempo escondiéndose de lo inevitable, porque sabía que en algún tendría que hablar con Helga. Sólo quería saltarse la parte en la que él la rechazaba y ella lo mataba a golpes.

— De alguna forma muy retorcida, tienes razón. Es mejor enfrentar esto de una buena vez.

— Me parece perfecto. Oye, cuidado afuera, ya ves cómo andan las cosas con Arnold, no te vaya a pasar algo. Y ponte un suéter mi vida que esta haciendo mucho frío.

— Curly... Ah, olvidado. Gracias.

Y con eso último se sacudió el miedo y salió a buscar a su novia para aclararle lo que tuviera que aclarar. Los pasillos están frios, y muy solitarios. Claro todos debían de estar en clase ya que el receso ya había terminado.

Gerald usualmente no era así. Era el chico relajado del que muchos querían ser amigos. Excelente deportista. Carismático. Y un autoproclamado rompecorazones. Un cazanova vaya. No es que no quisiera a Pheobe o se fijará en otras chicas. Lo que pasa es que como su cabello está tan alto su cabeza tendía a nublarse con una autoestima gigante. Al menos esa fue la teoría de Helga cuando hablaban sobre eso. A Pheobe no le molestaba. No es que le agradará tampoco, pero de cierta forma esa confianza que Gerald transmitía se le contagiaba un poco y eso la hacia feliz. Claro que Gerald no era un rompecorazones o un Casanova realmente, pero su ego era más grande que su razón, así que no había remedio alguno. Caminó esquivando a cualquiera que estuviera en el pasillo. Deambuló pensando en que sería lo que le diría Pheobe. Se estremeció un poco al pensar en los golpes que le daría Pataki. Pero no le importó.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de salón. Todos los alumnos salían desesperados por un poco de aire o simplemente para estirarse. Y ahí fue cuando pasó.

Curly, que por azares del destino estaba mal ubicado se encontró con Helga de frente y teniendo su mala suerte ella se le acercó.

— No me preguntes razones porque no te las voy a dar, sólo voy a preguntar esto UNA sola vez. — Soltó tensa entre dientes. — ¿Has mirado a chico rubio con cabeza de balón?

Curly sabía el juego, curly necesitaba el juego y quería participar. No había manera alguna que dejara pasar esta oportunidad.

— No... Pero sí mire a Gerald. Esta buscando a Pheobe y se fue por allá. — Realmente no lo había visto pero sería divertido... Hasta que Helga se enterará que le mintió, entonces ahí sí estaría muerto y enterrado.

Inmediatamente Curly ve que Helga salió corriendo a la dirección indicada, cuando mira a Pheobe, quien se le acerca a pedir ayuda.

— Hola Tad. Me preguntaba si no habías visto Helga en algún lado.

— Sí la miré, y está buscando a Arnold, le hubieras visto la cara, que barbara —Arrastrando la última 'a' porque si no, no suena a chisme. — Se fue por allá —Y claro que señala el lado contrario al que se fue Helga.

Y como era de esperarse, Pheobe tomó rumbo hacia la dirección señalada. Ahora que se deshizo de Pheobe, quedaba una persona más de la cual deshacerse. Y para su suerte lo acaba de ver.

— Arnold ¡Hola!

— Curly, no lo tomes a mal, de verdad pero ando bien ocupado.

— ¿Estas buscando a alguien?

— Sí, has visto a Helga o a Gerald.

Curly sonrio para si antes de contestar. — A Gerald no lo he visto para nada, pero Helgui se fue por allá — Y en efecto señaló el lugar por el que mandó a Helga.

— Gracias Curly... ¡Ah! Una cosa — Lo miro directamente a los ojos — No la llames 'Helgui'.

Y con eso último tragó saliva. Cuando quería, Arnold podía llegar a ser bastante intimidante. Ya no importaba. El juego estaba puesto, ahora es momento de esperar a que todo se desarrolle como debe ser.

En sus marcas. Listos. FUERA.

* * *

 _Hola a todos mis estimados lectores. Esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar (yei) ojalá esté capítulo les guste. De nueva cuenta les recuerdo que está historia está planeada para ser corta. No más d capítulos. Pero bueno. Les agradezco una vez más todo lo que ustedes hacen y estaremos en contacto. Muchas gracias por leer._


	4. Susurros

Así serían las cosas, no había vuelta atrás, las cosas ya habían avanzado mucho y había dicho cosas que estaba segura serían imposibles de olvidar para los espectadores. Pero había decidido ayudar a una amiga, y no cualquier amiga, no no no, su mejor amiga. Los efectos colaterales de esa decisión eran malos, sí, pero ayudo a una amiga, además no era nada que no se podría solucionar con algunas amenazas, o un plan que involucraba pegamento, tijeras, pintura, un armadillo, y tornillos.

Además, era viernes, si todo salía mal le quedaban dos días extras para cambiar su nombre, huir del país, y vivir en las montañas junto a un gato persa llamado "Paco". El plan perfecto.

Pero el punto es que tenía que arreglar las cosas de alguna manera. Era sencillo, en realidad todo era fácil, decía una mentira en voz alta que NADIE, absolutamente nadie creería y de esa manera quedaría satisfecha la sed de venganza de Rhonda, el secreto de Pheobe a salvo, y su reputación no se vería arruinada debido a lo ilógico de la declaración que fácilmente podría pasar por un comentario sarcástico. Pero claro, estamos hablando de Helga , nada podría ser tan fácil. ¿Y cómo se puede arruinar algo tan sencillo? Un nombre. Gerald. No contaba con que el idiota en verdad creyera que a ella le gustaba, ese grandísimo pedazo de imbécil en verdad creyó que ella sentía algo por él. ¿Cómo si no tuviera altas expectativas? ¿De verdad creía que se iba a conformar con cualquier cosa? ¿Gerald? Ok, debía de empezar a cuidar más su lengua respecto a Gerald alrededor de Pheobe, de lo contrario estaría en serios problemas.

Entonces llegó al lugar que le indicó Curly. El gimnasio. Muy grande, muy brillante, muy apestoso, y sin rastro de Gerald o Pheobe, sintiendo su mal temperamento elevarse, se dispuso a salir de ahí para matar un poco a Curly por hacerla perder el tiempo, cuando se topó frente a frente con unos ojos verdes hermosos, intensos, y bastante furiosos.

Por otro lado Pheobe al fin pudo encontrar a Gerlad, quien se veía bastante angustiado, y no es para menos, después de todo el pobre muchacho pensaba que Pheobe terminaría con él o una cosa por el estilo. Así que con todo el tacto y amor del mundo Pheobe decidió acercarse para aclarar las cosas y arreglar todo en la mayor medida posible.

— ¿Quién demonios te crees para huir de mi como niño asustado? No solo me dejaste preocupada Gerald Johanssen, también me dejaste enojada y bastante confundida ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

— Pheobe, te juro por lo que quieras, por lo que siento por ti, por mi amor eterno, te juro que entre Helga y yo no hay nada, tú sabes perfectamente que nos odiamos. No la soporto y solo la tolero por ti, por favor no termines conmigo, te estoy diciendo la verdad, no sé por qué Helga dijo lo que dijo pero te aseguro que yo jamás he dado pie a nada.

Y ya no pudo soportarlo más, su vida perdió todo el sentido de la coherencia. Nunca pensó en esa posibilidad, en ese punto un porciento en donde, de todas las personas de la escuela, Gerald en realidad creyera que Helga estaba enamorada de él. SU MEJOR AMIGA. Y eso fue todo, su rostro de suavizó y empezó a formar una pequeña sonrisa, para que a medida que pasaban los segundos su cara se deformara con la risa que le provocó Gerald. Y de verdad no quería reírse de Gerald, pero es que la ingenuidad el hombre era increíble.

— !Ay Gerald! —Soltó entre risas cómo pudo.— ¿De verdad creíste eso? Ay, pobre bebé. Muy bien, déjame explicarte, — Y al fin tomando más aire pudo continuar — Para hacer el cuento corto, le pedí a Helga que dijera que… bueno, estoy muy segura que escuchaste lo que dijo, en fin. Lo hizo para encubrirnos ante Rhonda. Eso es todo. Estate tranquilo.

Y con eso el rostro de Gerald se ilumino. Como si despertara de un coma muy largo, cómo si alguien lo jalara cuando un coche está a punto de atropellarlo. Todo tenía más color… y de repente entendió. Entendió. Por supuesto, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Ahora se sentía realmente como un idiota. Se acercó a Pheobe y la tomo por la pequeña cintura para poder besarla y sentirse aliviado.

— Lo siento Pheobs, creo que exageré mucho. Lo siento de verdad

— Creo que debemos de ser honestos con todos Gerald, incluyendo a mis padres. Llevamos dos meses de novios y mis calificaciones no han bajado para nada, además, estoy segura que juntos podemos demostrar que podemos lograrlo. Vamos a hacerlo público.

"Hacerlo público" era una exageración, la verdad. Meramente porque absolutamente cada alumno de la escuela sabía que entre ellos "había algo", pero era una pareja muy común, no despertaba el chismorreo por ningún lado, cosa que por alguna razón, Rhonda jamás permitiría. A Rhonda le interesaban más las parejas que provocaran el chisme sin que ella interfiriera, el chisme natural, el chisme que se disfruta y te deja sin culpa. No es que ella supiera de eso, pero era una posibilidad… sentir pena por otros era definitivamente algo que ella evitaria.

Como la mayoría de los rumores, empiezan por lo bajo, pasan desapercibidos, de cada boca que salen tienen una versión diferente. Se implanta una idea y de deja volar la imaginación, para hacerlo más dramático, para provocar, para hacer sentir mal, razones hay muchas y diferentes, pero lo que no cambia es la esencia, su creación siempre coincide en una cosa: Los rumores empiezan desde los susurros.

Es su naturaleza, pasar de boca en boca, cambiar detalles y cambiarlos tanto que llega a ser entretenido. Muchos pueden pasar rumores y chismes, pero muy pocos, casi nadie tiene el poder de manejarlos a su antojo. El truco está en poner atención a los susurros. En darse el tiempo de prestar atención a las cosas que muchos pasan desapercibidas. En hacer importantes los gestos, los comportamientos, observar a las personas. Es un trabajo que necesita dedicación y no todos pueden hacerlo.

Y así es como todo pudo continuar, descubriendo que los susurros a veces hacen más ruido que los gritos. Y sobre todo, sus* gritos. Es la cosa más normal del mundo, se encuentran, conversan por cinco minutos y pelean por otros diez. Es rutinario, es casi como la necesidad de lavarse los dientes por la mañana, tarde, y noche. Es algo natural. Los gritos de ella diciéndole cabeza de balón, los gritos de él llenos de frustración, los pequeños golpes que ella le da para provocarlo, el ceño fruncido que le dedica todos los días, la amabilidad con la que el la perdona a cada momento. Natural.

Es por eso que al momento de reconocer esos susurros provenientes del gimnasio tuvieron que detenerse de inmediato. No eran cualquier clase de susurros. No. Estos susurros eran poderosos, llenos de fuerza, de rechinidos bucales y palabras en la garganta, como si gritaran despacito para no ser escuchados, lo cual no era normal. Antinatural.

—…carte nada. Controla tus berrinches y ve a ver si ya puso la marrana.

Y luego el golpe, no sonó a un golpe a piel, así que no podían estar lastimados, bueno, por lo menos uno de ellos no podía salir lastimado, el otro… quien sabe. No escucharon ningún ruido así que temieron lo peor.

Se atrevieron a mirar, resguardados bajo su campo de seguridad llamado puerta y los encontraron. Obviamente esos eran Arnold y Helga, claramente Arnold tenía acorralada a Helga contra la pared, lo cual explica el sonido del golpe, definitivamente los labios de Arnold estaban sobre los de Helga, indiscutiblemente ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y finalmente los dos estaban sonriendo.

Explicar el shock emocional y los años de terapia que necesitarían Pheobe y Gerald es demasiado. Ahora entendían todo y a la vez nada, esas peleas ocasionales, esos golpes, esa forma en la que siempre hablan el uno del otro, esa es su extraña y muy muy retorcida forma de mostrarse afecto frente a todos y que nadie sospeche.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo Armando?! Estamos en territorio enemigo, te juro que si nos descubren tu…

—"Pagaras por eso" . Me importan un pepino tus amenazas en este momento, y no te vas hasta que me expliques qué fue eso de la cafetería.

—¿Y yo por qué tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer? Helga G. Pataki no se explica ante nadie.

—Termina con eso Pataki o te besaré de nuevo. En público…

—No te atreverías…

—Mientras te canto una canción...

—¡BASTA ARNULFO!

—No estoy pidiendo nada extraño Helga, quiero que mi novia de casi tres años me explique por qué estúpida razón grito a los cuatro vientos que le gusta alguien más, y no solo eso, a demás ese alguien es mi mejor amigo. Cuando yo te he estado rogando por años que hagamos publica nuestra relación.

—En primer lugar Artemio, son dos años once meses y cuatro días, investiga bien tus fuentes, en segundo lugar es estúpido que alguien crea que me gusta ese pedazo de… papá que tienes por amigo, nadie en este mundo lo creería, sólo un idiota con cerebro de chícharo. Y por último —Y este fue el momento en que por unos segundos pudieron ver un poco de una Helga nunca antes vista— Nadie en su sano juicio creería en mí y en Gerald, pero un "Arnold y Helga", la gente no está preparada para tanta genialidad junta, a demás que tengo enemigos, por más increíble que suene hay gente a la que no le caigo bien. —Helga levanta su mano para tocar la mejilla de Arnold mientras éste hace una cara de incredulidad— Lo sé, ¿verdad?. La única cosa que me mataría es que se metieran contigo. Por favor se paciente.

Y así, entre palabras rebuscadas, excusas poco creíbles y afirmaciones falsas se entendía perfectamente que Helga sólo estaba preocupada por él, dentro de todas esas frases había un "porque te amo" fuerte y claro que sólo él podía entender. Él sólo la mira disfrutando el calor de su mano en la mejilla y dejando que toda su rabia desaparezca.

—¿De verdad crees que no estén preparados para un "Arnold y Helga"?

—Por supuesto, somos las personas mas asombrosas de toda la ciudad, imagina todo lo que tendríamos que pagar en terapias para otros. No, es demasiado, démosles el resto del año y luego que se jodan.

—Bien. Una última cosa, por favor, por lo que más quieras podrías decirme por qué razón dijiste eso en la cafetería. Entiendo que no es creíble pero por alguna razón lo dijiste.

—No te lo puedo decir, y antes de que me interrumpas, te explicaré absolutamente todo cuando termine el día escolar, por lo pronto tengo que buscar a Gerald, ese infeliz causó muchos problemas, y después tengo que hablar con Rhonda.

—¿Rhonda?

—Tengo que aclararle algunas cosas. Por cierto quiero un gato. Tiene que ser persa. Lo llamaré Paco. Y también consigue ropa caliente para poder estar en las montañas y vivir ahí unos años.

—No sé en qué demonios estás metida Pataki. Pero siento que no voy a necesitar detalles. Te ayudaré con Paco.

—Todo es parte de un muy bien pensado plan por si todo sale mal. Aquí nos separamos. ¿Te veo en tu casa?

—Ya sabes que sí, mi abuela tiene ganas de platicar con su querida amiga Eleonor.

—La anciana sí que está loca. Por eso es mi favorita. Adiós.

Con eso se dijeron adiós y se despidieron rápidamente. Cuando Helga paso por la salida del gimnasio, pudo sentirlo, una sensación de precaución, está invadió todo su cuerpo y la hizo sentir alerta. Si piel se tenso junto con su mandíbula y lo descubrió, ahí en la oscuridad cuatro ojos mirándola fijamente.

—Santa madre de Dios.

Fue lo último que alcanzo a susurrar.

* * *

 _Ay mis cuchuritas bellas y hermosas, no sé cuántos de ustedes aún tengan interés por esta historia pero estoy feliz de estar de regreso. Voy a agradecer a todos los que me han seguido desde el inicio y a los últimos reviews que he recibido. Muchas gracias de todo corazón. Me encanta que me dejen reviews y me motiva mucho al seguir escribiendo. Tengo dos noticias. Uno, esta historia ya está por acabar, falta uno o dos capítulos. La otra noticia es que ya tengo más tiempo para escribir y espero seguir con inspiración. Lo único que no sé es cuando voy a volver a actualizar. Pero espero sean pacientes y daré todo de mi para acabar esto muy bien. Muchas gracias, saludines y buenas vibras!_


	5. Secreto a voces

Ser Helga G. Pataki no era cosa fácil, al contrario, era extremadamente difícil. No sabía si era simplemente porque era una persona muy desafortunada, no sabía si era ella en sí, le gustaba pensar que una gitana tuvo problemas con Big Bob y Miriam y por ello le puso una maldición que solo podría ser rota por ella misma cuando llegue a la mayoría de edad, tenga una próspera carrera universitaria y pueda ser quien quiere ser en la vida… bueno la chica tenía que motivarse con algo. El punto es que no tenía las cosas fáciles, para ella no existía el que le salieran las cosas bien a la primera, nadie le ponía las cosas fáciles y eso mismo la hacía fuerte. Porque sabía perfectamente que cada cosa buena que tenía en su vida era gracias a ella, a su esfuerzo, a su tenacidad, gracias a que nunca se rindió. Por esa misma razón lo sabía. Desde que pasó esa puerta supo que algo malo iba a pasar. Ya lo esperaba, su nombre es Helga G. Pataki alias "la chica que nunca tiene las cosas fáciles gracias a una maldición creada por una gitana" Muy bien tenía que cambiar su alias próximamente. Así que cuando salió de ese asqueroso gimnasio ya se lo imaginaba, ya ni se sorprendía, solo tenía dos soluciones para este problema, una solución llamada "Betsy" y otra llamada "Los cinco vengadores". Sus mejores armas.

—Sal de ahí.

Y como por arte de magia se apareció un chico delgado, bastante alto y con anteojos, cabello rubio y ojos cafés. El cual se limitó a observarla con una sonrisa en la boca.

—¿No crees que las cosas ya fueron demasiado lejos? —Dijo el chico con la sonrisa torcida.

—¿Ni cris qui lis quisis firin dimimisidi lijis? —Lo imitó— Brainy, de nuevo casi me matas del susto ¿Eso quieres? ¿Matarme? Por eso me sigues ¿cierto? Ese fue tu plan desde el principio, hacerme paranoica y luego matarme. Pues no el día de hoy chiquillo. Estabas a segundos de ser exterminado con mis puños.

Brainy se limitó a soltar una risa seca mientras se recargaba en la pared —No me hagas reír Helga, con esos puñitos a penas puedes hacerte respetar hoy en día. —Y miro los ojos furicos de Helga —Lo siento, no soy gracioso.

—Ni siquiera un poco. Pero como soy misericordiosa y tengo un gran corazón te dejaré vivir un poco más. Ya te he dicho que "No es correcto espiar a las personas" pero tú no entiendes de veras. ¿Ahora qué quieres?

—Solo prevenirte, no tarda en comenzar el drama. Las cosas están a nada de salirse de control y tienes que hacer control de daños. Por lo visto ya te encargaste de Arnold.

—Te juro Brainy que estoy a nada de patearte el trasero. Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo, ni de nadie.

Definitivamente no era una amistad normal ni mucho menos, era una especie de vinculo que se había creado entre ellos. Un vínculo muy extraño y bizarro, pero un vínculo al fin. Brainy sabia absolutamente todo lo que ocurría en la escuela, era los ojos y oídos de todos, pero al contrario de Rhonda, el prefería el anonimato y solo intervenir cuando era necesario, y claro ayudar a su amor jamás correspondido cuando fuera necesario.

—Bien, solo te avisaba, nos vemos de nuevo en alguno de tus recitales improvisados.

—Ahora sí te mato.

Y justo cuando estaba por poner sus manos encima de Brainy escuchó el sonido de tacones sobre el piso. Ese maldito sonido que retumba por los pasillos escolares casi a todas horas, ese maldito sonido proveniente de la única persona que podría hacer temblar hasta al Diablo. Rhonda "son naturales" Wellington Loyd. Solo esa mujer está lo suficientemente loca para usar zapatos con tacones en la escuela. Es una escuela por el amor de Dios ¿Qué tan ridícula tienes que ser para llevar los zapatos más incómodos del planeta al lugar más horrible del planeta? ¿A quien se le ocurre? A alguien demente por supuesto, solo a Rhonda Wellington Loyd. Solo esperaba vivir y ver el día en que Rhonda tropezara usando esas cosas. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por otra voz, muy molesta.

—¿Para esto me trajiste aquí Curly? ¿Ver a Helga? ¿Ahora necesitan público? No les bastó con la escenita que hicieron ese día, nooo, ahora necesitas que esté presente. Que les quede muy claro a los dos que no quiero saber nada de ustedes, sucios exhibicionistas.

—Rhonda querida hay tantas cosas mal en lo que acabas de decir que no terminaría jamás de explicarlas. Un gusto verte a ti también, por cierto. ¿Y a qué debo el honor de esta visita Tad?

—¡¿Dónde está?! HELGA ¡¿DONDE ESTA?

Dicho y hecho todo estaba saliéndose de control, empezaba a dudar si en algún momento tuvo el control, no solo porque creía que esta era la primera vez que Rhonda pisaba un gimnasio sin que hubiera alguna fiesta. Tenía que hacer una nota especial para recordar este momento. Si no porque Curly "el gusano" le estaba gritando, y muy feo. Una cosa muy diferente era que, por algunas razones bastante irracionales claro, Arnold le alzara la voz, pero que un papanatas como Curly lo hiciera, ahí sí había problema. Hasta la mismísima Rhonda se sorprendió por la reacción de Curly. Bueno, pero ¿Por qué demonios el día de hoy todos le estaban gritando? ¿Era un día conmemorativo? ¿" Gritarle a Helga"? Ya no hay temor, ni respeto.

—Pues vamos a tener una escenita porque últimamente le estoy perdiendo el respeto a la prepotencia. ¡¿QUIEN FREGADOS CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARME DE ESA MANERA INMUNDO ANIMAL?! Y además ¡¿De quién estás hablando?!

—Helga, quiero que me mires directamente a los ojos y me digas si en verdad quieres que diga el nombre de la persona con la que estabas aquí.

Se creó un silencio incomodo, básicamente porque Helga quedó estupefacta ante la pregunta de curly, y a su vez Rhonda quedo en shock por la reacción de Helga y al mismo tiempo Curly se sorprendió de haber tomado tanto valor para hablarle así. Ninguno sabía qué hacer, el momento estaba pasando y entraban los nervios. Helga se tomó un momento para procesar la pregunta. Era obvio que Curly sabía algo. Fue él quien la llevo a ese lugar. Y seguramente a Arnold también.

—¿Y decidiste venderme como ganado ante Rhonda? ¿Para qué? ¿Para explicarle todo? Que buena persona eh, Thaddeus. Sacrificando a otros para tu benefició, eso si no tiene nombre manito.

—Tú no entiendes. Le he intentado explicar antes Helgui, de verdad, pero simplemente no me entiende. Le dije que no hay nada entre tú y yo, pero no me cree. La única forma de que en verdad me creyera es si los veía juntos, porque vamos a ser honestos aquí, esa nadie se la cree a menos de verlo con sus propios ojos.

—No pues muchas gracias eh. Que buen "amigo".

—Solo los iba a ver, le explicaría y me creería. Era la única forma.

—¿No se te ocurrió, no sé, PEDIRME AYUDA? Digo, en lugar de exponerme ante la santa inquisición.

—No pensé que te interesara. Digo, no eres la persona más empática del mundo.

—¿De qué hablas? YO SOY UN AMOR, es solo que hay mucha gente idiota y eso me molesta. Ahora todos son críticos.

—¿Y con eso cómo te sientes?

—Pues la verdad un poco mal, a veces siento que no escuchan lo que digo y tengo que usar la fuerza bruta para darme a entender.

—¡Déjense de estupideces por un momento! EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION EN ESTE INSTANTE O ME VAN A CONOCER. —Rhonda exigió porque como era costumbre no podía tolerar que alguien supiera algo que ella no. Y estaba total y completamente perdida en todo esto. Helga y Curly se detuvieron y la miraron fijamente.

—Rhonda, querida, ¿Acaso estas insinuando que nosotros sabemos algo que… tú no?, perdónanos cariño, pero tus fuentes deben de estar un poco oxidadas.

Rhonda solo la miró, era peligroso retar a Helga, sabía que no tenía mucha paciencia, era con un león, una bestia en su habitad natural que no tenía tacto o alguna restricción, a veces la podía mirar y se ahorraba el national geographic. Era algo interesante de observar, incluso resultaba entretenido, pero muy peligroso.

—Si no me van a decir para que me trajeron aquí entonces no hay nada más que hacer…

—No, espera amor mío. Quiero explicarte. Por favor Helga, si lo haces te deberé lo que quieras —Lloriqueo Curly.

—Nada de amor mío. Todo lo dejaste muy claro. Mientras te besabas con Helga. En mi habitación. No es que me importe la verdad. Ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran malditos traicioneros.

—Y dale la burra al trigo. Vamos aclarando lo que crees que sabes y lo que realmente pasó. Por mi parte puedes decir lo que quieras, que estás molesta conmigo porque irrumpí y arruine tu estúpida fiesta el mes pasado, que, por cierto, me he colado a mejores y mucho más divertidas cariñito, puedes decir que ya estás harta de que el fenómeno bese tus pies, di lo que sé te pegue la gana, pero yo sé, y sé mejor. Soy Helga Pataki, y yo lo sé —Se acerca para hablarle en el oído a Rhonda— Sé que en fondo no quieres admitir que es porque crees que hay algo entre este adefesio y yo. —Se separa de ella— Pero como te dije, no es lo que parece. Tengo mis estándares.

—Rhonda cariño, escucha a la loca mujer, puede que ella no sea la mujer más honesta…

—¡Hey!

—…Ni la más hermosa…

—¿Pero qué..?

—…O la más simpática...

—Te estás pasando de la raya.

—… Pero es la única testigo, y no se tomaría el tiempo de explicar nada si en verdad no quisiera.

—No sé a qué te refieres Helga, para mi lo obvio es que los encontré a ambos abrazados en mi cuarto después de una noche llena de besos y pasión. Sé que tú y Thaddeus tienen algo, porque yo los ví, y no es que me importe, ¿Quién podría querer a alguien como ustedes?

—Con que esas tenemos princesa. Ahora solo estás dando patadas de ahogado queriendo ser mala pero ¿Quieres hacer esto? Vamos a hacer esto. Sé perfectamente sobre tu muy extraña y poco probable relación con curly, sé que están juntos desde hace no mucho tiempo, sé que tus locos celos no te dejan ver la verdad pero eso no justifica herir a la persona que te quiere muy a pesar de ser tú.

—Helga…

—No curly, lo siento, pero esta vez no. Soporto a muchas Rhondas todos los días, pero no voy a permitir que haga esto. ¿Besarnos? ¡Por favor! El solo estaba conmigo en ese cuarto, nuestros brazos ni siquiera estaban cerca. Tu imaginación voló ese día, tus celos enfermos y obsesivos te controlaron y te hicieron ver cosas que no son ¿Tan poquito confías en él Rhonda? Ni siquiera pediste explicaciones, no lo dejaste decir nada, ni a mi, ni a él, preferiste quedarte con tu versión de las cosas, preferiste quedar como una cornuda a saber la verdad… quiérete tantito Rhonda Loyd.

Y ahora Rhonda quedó pasmada. Pasó a explicar. Rhonda es la ama y señora de la preparatoria, no hay rumor o chisme que no pase por ella, tiene oídos en todos lados, no podía ser posible que algo pasará desapercibido por ella. Simplemente no era posible. Controlaba a todo aquel que pudiera hacer siquiera una insinuación. Su relación con Tad es relativamente nueva, y resguardada con máxima seguridad, nadie sabía sobre ella. A veces hasta dudaba que Tad fuera consciente de su relación. Era extra precavida. Entonces ¿Cómo alguien como Helga podría saber sobre eso? ¿Hay otras cosas que Helga sabe y ella no? ¿Si Helga lo sabía por qué razón no hizo nada al respecto? ¿Cómo se alteró el orden del universo? ¿Quién era ella entonces? Tantas dudas y tan poco tiempo.

—No sé que decir. Es que no lo puedo creer, no sé quiénes son tus fuentes. Pero al parecer sabes más de lo que parece. Lo que no me explico es que sabías de nuestra relación y aun así preferiste besarlo. Hay unas cuantas palabras que pueden describir eso…

—Si vamos a hablar de un vocabulario florido yo también tengo mis propias palabras para describirte y sin embargo me las voy a ahorrar para otra ocacion. Por ahora cállate y déjame contarte lo que pasó, después de esto, ya sabras tú que creer y escúchame bien Curly, después de esto si ella no quiere entender ya no es tu responsabilidad. Ni mucho menos la mía ¿Capicce?

—Entiendo Helgui. Gracias.

—Bien… Todo comenzó el día de tu estúpida fiesta. Ese fatídico día yo estaba ocupada, "muy atareada" para que me entiendas. Tenía una discusión. Sí, sí, ya sé, rarísimo de mi, sé que no te lo puedes creer pero efectivamente, estaba discutiendo con alguien. Para proteger su identidad de tus garras lo llamaré "Fulanito". Como ya mencioné, Fulanito y yo estábamos ocupados cuando le llegó un mensaje de parte de "Menganito" pidiendo su ayuda. Lo intentamos ignorar, claro, pero estaba siendo muy insistente el zángano infeliz, entonces Fulanito tuvo que ir a su rescate. ¿Y donde se encontraba Menganito? En la fiesta más cursi, sosa, sin sentido, mediocre, sin estilo, y aburrida del mundo. Para la cual Fulanito contaba con invitación y tu humilde servidora no. Quiero remarcar que Fulanito prefirió mil veces quedarse conmigo a ir a tu maldita fiesta. ¿Mencione cuanto odie tu fiesta?

—Sí Helga. ¡Basta!, sí, mi fiesta fue lo peor que te pudo pasar. No es mi culpa que seas tan gris y no te inviten a eventos sociales. Su-pe-ra-lo.

—Mira quien habla de superar cosas princesa, si fueras capaz de superar cosas no estaríamos en este problema…

—Señoritas… por favor compórtense. —Interrumpió Curly ya harto de escucharlas discutir.

Helga y Rhonda solo lo miraron con un gesto que desaprobaba su comportamiento. Por más sentido que pudieran hacer sus comentarios al final del día solo era Curly, no podían tomarlo muy en serio.

—Bien, continuo. Entonces...sí entré a tu fiesta sin invitación ¿ok?, Pero fue por una buena causa. Dios sabe que preferiría ahogarme con lágrimas antes de asistir a una de tus estúpidas, muy estúpidas fiestas. Pero soy Helga Pataki, y el asunto no había terminado, así que Fulanito no podía escapar de mi. Ni siquiera para ayudar al inútil de Menganito. A demás estábamos en una discusión profunda y madura, cosa que dudo mucho que sepas princesa. Entonces entré a ese lugar pagano, o sea tu fiesta, busque a Fulanito, medio maté a Menganito por la interrupción y fuimos a buscar un lugar privado para continuar nuestra conversación ahí. Porque somos personas maduras y con clase y no queremos hacer escenitas. Entonces encontramos tu cuarto, que por cierto ¿Qué tienes? ¿Cuatro años? Esa decoración es de hace seis años actualízate mamita. Bueno y en ese momento…

—En ese momento entré yo. —Interrumpió Tad— Te explico hermosa diosa. Ya tenía mucho tiempo suponiendo. Cada vez que veía a Helga y a…. —Miro a Helga para confirmar— "Fulanito" juntos, una parte de mi me decía que eso no era todo. Entonces cuando los miré apartándose de todos en la fiesta no me pude resistir y los seguí. Tenía que confirmar mis suposiciones, quería saberlo. Así que decidí enfrentarlos.

—Sí, lo que él dijo. El punto es que en ese momento Fulanito y yo, pues ¿Cómo te digo? Ya no estábamos discutiendo, estábamos ocupados en otras cosas.

—¡HELGA! —Exclamó asustada Rhonda.

—Bueno, no vamos a entrar en detalles. El punto es que cuando estaba ocupada con Fulanito entro este individuo, y nos miro en una posición muy comprometedora. Por qué sí Rhonda, tengo una relación con Fulanito, todo legal. Y en lo que Fulanito razonaba con este reverendo animal que no sabe tocar la puerta escuchamos tus malditos tacones acercándose, así que Fulanito salió corriendo mientras Tad y yo nos quedamos en el cuarto, lo amenace con que no contará nada, me dijo que no lo haría le pedí algo que avalará su palabra claro y fue él el que me dijo que tenía una relación contigo, nos emocionamos, nos abrazamos, lloramos un poco ¿por qué no? Y luego llegaste tú. El resto de la historia ya la conoces.

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, solo mirándose. Cualquiera que los mirara seguramente pensarían que estaban jugando póker. No hacían ninguna expresión, solo esperaban, no sabían que esperaban, pero estaban esperando. Hasta que Rhonda tomó un respiro profundo decidida a hablar.

—No me lo tomes a mal Helga querida, pero me parece increíble. Todo es tan imposible. Tú. Helga Pataki. El terror de la escuela. Amiga del demonio. Tú, con ¿novio? Cariño ¿De verdad esperas que me crea eso? —Y comenzó a reir —¿De verdad esta es su explicación? Estaban en una fiesta, a solas, en mi cuarto, felices porque los dos tenían una relación, solo escuchen como suena.

—Diosa, mi amor. Es verdad, tú no lo entenderías porque nunca has tenido un amor casi imposible, pero para nosotros, el ser plenamente felices al lado de la persona que amamos y nunca esperábamos que nos amara, es algo muy grande. Mírame a los ojos Rhonda, y dime si ves a alguien más que no seas tú.

Se miraron a los ojos por largo tiempo. Las relaciones son cosas complicadas, estamos hablando de personas que se quieren, solo porque son ellas. Tu familia te ama porque es tu familia. Pero que alguien te ame solo porque eres tú es lo más maravilloso y mágico que existe. Y cuanto dos personas en verdad comparten sus sentimientos las dudas poco a poco empiezan a desaparecer.

—Te creo Thaddeus. Pero es que me resulta impresionante que Helga tenga novio. ¿Existe alguien que la soporte? Ni siquiera Arnold que es casi un santo la tolera más de cinco minutos. ¿Quién puede soportarte?

—Rhonda. Soy humana ¿sabes? Yo también tengo mi corazoncito y siento como los demás. Aunque no parezca. A demás eso último también se te aplica eh queridita, porque la única persona que en verdad te soporta es este. Y creme en que es la única. Así que date de santos que también te ama con todos tus defectos, y tú sabes que casi toda tú estás defectuosa corazón, no nos hagamos mensas.

—Bueno ¡ya! Ahora dime quién es el afortunado. Perdón quise decir DESAFORTUNADO.

—Oh no, de ninguna manera. Antes muerta a que tú, de todas las personas en el mundo sepas quién es. ¿Me quieres vera cara de estúpida? Estoy a años luz de ti mi amor, años luz.

—Helga ponte en mi lugar por favor. ¿Tu crees que voy a dejar que conserves ese tipo de información mía solo así como así? No corazón.

—Curly sabe quién es. ¿No te parece suficiente "seguro"?.

—Oh no. Hay algo que tiene que quedarte muy claro Helga. Aunque Tad y yo tengamos una relación, nuestros asuntos no se mezclan. Es una de nuestros límites. Puede que tu tengas un acuerdo con él. Pero yo necesito un seguro. Así que el nombre por favor.

—Si te dijera su nombre tendría que matarte. ¿Estas dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias? Y creeme para mí sería un placer.

—Estoy siendo amable y muy razonable, así que te pido lo mismo. —Rhonda voltea a ver a Curly quién está bastante entretenido mirando la discusión— Tad, dime quién es Fulanito.

—Tad. Me voy a cobrar el favor en este momento. No le puedes decir a Rhonda el nombre real de Fulanito.

Curly podría ser muchas cosas, de verdad, muchas cosas… pero siempre mantenía sus promesas, gracias a esa personalidad compulsiva jamás se permitiría faltar a algo, aunque fuera por Rhonda. A demás, aunque no pareciera curly era intuitivo y bastante racional. En algún momento esa relación saldría a la luz, así que no habría de que preocuparse, seguramente Rhonda se enteraría tarde o temprano. Y, sobre todo, si Helga ya sabía de su relación con Rhonda desde antes y nunca dijo nada no esperaba que lo hiciera ahora. Por estas razones solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, quiero que conste que yo te lo pedí por las buenas. Ahora procedo a hacerlo por las malas. Si no me dices quien es este interesante novio puede que suelte por ahí que una chica muy inteligente ya tiene novio, y casualmente su mejor amiga acaba de declararle su amor a su novio. Dios mío, ese si sería un buen chisme.

—Eres despreciable Rhonda. ¿Cómo puedes meter a la pobre Pheobe en todo esto? Si se te ocurre decir una palabra sobre eso, entonces yo tendré que decir sobre tu relación con cierto fenómeno.

—Helga —Interrumpió curly— Si haces eso tendré que decirle quien es tu novio. Por favor no me hagas romper mi promesa.

—Curly, ¡Ella empezó! No quiero decirle quien es. No estoy lista. Todo terminará si ella se entera.

—Helga, no le voy a decir a nadie.—Exclamo Rhonda— Es solo mi seguro de que tu no dirás nada a nadie sobre nosotros. Estoy en la misma posición que tú querida.

—Helga…

—¡Que no!

—Por favor…

—¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO!

—Es solo un nombre…

—Me importa un cacahuate ¡Entiende que no y es mi última palabra!

—¡¿QUE SON ESOS GRITOS?! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Y así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un pestañeo vaya, las cosas se pusieron peores. Porque las tres personas que llegaron a interrumpir, eran las últimas personas en el planeta que debían de llegar.

Ser Helga G. Pataki, no es fácil. Muchas veces necesitabas mucho ingenio para salirte con la tuya. Había muchos momentos que cuando estaba acorralada le llegaba una idea en el momento y actuaba improvisadamente. Muchas veces podría estar atrapada en algo pero ella intentaba e intentaba hasta encontrar la salida. Esta vez era diferente. No había nada. No se le ocurría nada. Su maldición llegó al límite. Y frente a ella estaban Pheobe, Gerald, y ¿Por qué no? Arnold.

* * *

 _Hola cuchuritas preciosas. Estoy sorprendida del apoyo que he recibido con sus reviews, de verdad no me lo esperaba. Ni en mis más locos sueños esperaba está respuesta de su parte. Muchas gracias por hacerme saber lo que piensan de esta historia. Y ya sé que deben de estar diciendo ¿Otro capítulo nuevo en menos de ? Lo sé, pero esque ya estoy por acabar y les quería dar esta historia y sobretodo terminarla para poder seguir haciendo cosas para ustedes. Sé que es un capítulo muy largo creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida. Espero y no les aburra. En fin. Muchas gracias por leer, por su apoyo y todo lo que hacen. Les comento que ya estamos por terminar. Dudo mucho que suba semana, pero lo haré muy pronto. Saludines y muchas buenas vibras._


End file.
